In general, when food to be roasted (hereinafter referred to as “roast food”) is roasted, the food is artificially turned on a grill or roasting fan. In this case, the roast food is partially scorched or sticks to grids by flames, before the whole roast food is evenly well cooked. Further, moisture or grease is excessively discharged from the roast food, so that the roast food is hardened or its inherent taste is deteriorated. Hence, it is difficult to properly roast the food in an optimum state.
On broiling the roast food, the moisture or grease discharged from the roast food drops on the burning charcoal disposed under the grill, which gives off smoke and makes soot. The smoke and soot are harmful to health or pollute circumferences. Also, when the grease is burnt by the burning charcoal, a bad odor is seriously produced, and simultaneously the burning charcoal sputters by the dropped moisture or grease, so that a user gets burned.
In particular, the above drawbacks become more serious in food services, such as in a barbecue store, where food is roasted according to a customer's order.